Al-Fatiha
by vulgar shudder
Summary: Trowa wants to make a move on Quatre...but does he realise all? bishounen-ai issues, 3+4, religious issues


Al-Fatiha __

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Gundam Wing or it's characters…goodness knows what I'd do with them if I did.

Warnings: Bishounen-ai issues, 3+4, angst, religious themes- no offence intended

****

Al-Fatiha

Trowa walked through each room of the large mansion. He'd been staying here for nearly a month, a guest of Quatre Raberba Winner. It was his host he was now searching for. His bare feet padded across the marble floor, and he soon saw the boy he was looking for.

Quatre was standing on a balcony that overlooked the desert. The gauzy curtains were moving gently in the dry breeze that came over from the sand.

Trowa joined Quatre on the balcony, who was gazing out over the bare desert. The Heavyarms pilot felt something within himself relax just being in the presence of Quatre.

The Latin boy stole a look at his host, and noted the dreamy gaze in those perfect blue eyes.

Quatre broke his reverie; "Beautiful isn't it?"

He remained silent, as he went to stare out over the dunes, made up of layers of yellow, red, and black sand. The wind blew the particles, everything moving and shifting over thousands of years.

"I like to just look at it sometimes, I find it…comforting."

Trowa saw those blue eyes now looking at him, and that warm smile seemed to stir something deep inside of him.

Quatre's pale hand was resting on the ornate metal rail of the balcony. The other boy eyed it for a moment, before taking it with his own.

The skin felt warm and soft under his, but he noted the slight confusion on Quatre's face.

Now or never.

Trowa leaned forward to gently touch Quatre's lips with his own. They felt so soft…

But the taller boy felt himself being violently pushed away.

Never.

The sheer look of horror on the blond angle's face told him he'd made mistake.

Quatre hastily touched his lips with his hand and asked, "Why did you do that?"

There was pause before Trowa answered slowly, "Because I like you, and I thought you liked me too."

"Do you realise what you've done…" Quatre moved his hand away, "I-is a crime against God's Law?"

Trowa's green eyes widened slightly at the statement, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you." He forced his face to remain stoic as it always had before, but Quatre's regection had left a raw wound of hurt.

The smaller boy's gaze lowered slightly, "It is only Allah you have offended."

"I didn't realise you were Muslim..."

Quatre held his hands together, "I am not a good Muslim, I commit sin by not even practising the Salah [1]…But I am carrying out the path that God has set me."

Trowa lowered his head, and turned to leave. But he was surprised when Quatre stopped him by placing his hand on his arm.

"I'm worried for you Trowa, for on the day of Judgement you will be sent to hell and will endure Allah's wrath."

The Heavyarms pilot looked into the smaller boy's eyes, and saw concern. "It's just something I've accepted about myself Quatre…"

The blond boy let go and replied softly "It was the Prophet Lot who said, 'For ye practice your lusts on men in preference to women: ye are indeed a people transgressing beyond bounds.' [2]"

The air seemed thick and heavy with the silence between them. It almost seemed odd that Trowa was the one to break it, "If you think I'm immoral why haven't you thrown me out of your residence?"

Quatre looked thoughtful before replying, "You have strayed from His path, but I hope you'll seek repentance before God gives up on you."

Trowa turned to leave, a heaviness on his…heart was it? He couldn't look into those sorrow filled eyes anymore.

"Goodbye Quatre, I'll be leaving now."

The Sandrock pilot shifted uneasily on his feet and stared at the ground. He didn't want his friend to go…but things were turning uncomfortable for the both of them.

"Goodbye Trowa…Take Care."

Trowa again made his way across the marble room, taking one last look at Quatre still standing on the shady balcony, before closing the door shut.

The blond boy stared at where his friend had been, and wondered if he'd done was the right thing. He only wished to help Trowa, he was a friend and a good person, and he had to try…

The uneasiness and confusion grew and unsettled the boy further. Quatre closed his eyes and started preying, reciting the Al-Fatiha [3].

"All praise belongs to God   
Lord of all worlds,  
the Compassionate,   
the Merciful,   
Ruler of Judgement Day.   
It is You that we worship,   
and to You we appeal for help.   
Show us the straight way,   
the way of those You have graced,   
not of those on whom is your wrath,   
nor of those who wander astray."  
  
__End

Authors Notes:

[1] Salah-one of the 5 pillars of Islam, prayer 5 times a day everyday.

[2] Quoted from The Holy Quran, 7:80-84

[3] Al-Fatiha ("The Opening") from The Holy Quran, Surah 1

THIS FIC DOES NOT REPRESENT MY OWN VIEWS AND OPINIONS.

Guess I got kind of fed up of Quatre being portrayed as gay and Muslim. How many times have I read Quatre crying out 'Oh Allah!' in the middle of some passionate throws with another guy…I really don't think he'd want Allah to know about that…

Sure there are Muslim gay and lesbian groups…but…they're very small and far between. The Quran is quite clear about gay and lesbianism. Homosexuality is punishable by death in most Muslim states.

I researched this matter and had several lengthy discussions with Muslim friends. I respect others religious beliefs, but don't expect me not to debate!

Please review, even if it's to flame…


End file.
